Tobias Heartland
| image = | race =Hanyō | birthday =June 1st | age =13 | gender =Male | height =5 ft | weight =110 lbs | blood type =AB | affiliation =Cross City | occupation =High School Student | previous occupation = | team =Cross Prep Soccer Team | previous team = | partner =Ura, Shō | base of operations =Cross City, Highton View Terrace | relatives =Yue Nisshōkirite (Father) Nisshōkirite Family Rose Heartland-Ross (Mother) Sarah Heartland (Sister) Charlie Ross (Step-Father, Deceased) | education =Cross Prep Yue Nisshōkirite | signature skill =Spiritual Awareness | manga debut =Part III | anime debut =The Bones of thy Father | video game debut = | japanese voice =N/A | english voice =N/A | spanish voice = }} Tobias Heartland (トビアス中心地, Tobiasu Chūshinchi) is a Hanyō, living as a Spiritually Aware Human in Cross City, Washington. Due to his father's disappearance, he is blind to his latent Demon half. He is a new freshman at Cross Prep and the primary protagonist of Part III. Appearance Tobias is normally wearing a red t-shirt which has an alchemic array stiched on to it showing his favorite band. Over his shirt he is often seen wearing a black hooded coat, with a fur lined hood. He also wears a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers. While at school he is seen wearing a white collared shirt, with a blue tie around his neck. His pants are black and have a chain hanging from the left belt-loops. He is also seen wearing his schools yellow blazer and brown shoes. Taking after his father, Tobias has white hair which is cut short and left to fall evenly around his face. He has his mothers green eyes and his is of average height and weight. He has a fair complexion and he has slight muscle tone showing his training for his soccer matches. Personality Tobias is a rather loud individual for his size, as he is often heard before he is seen. This adds to his inherit rebellious streak seen while attending school or at home, as he feels that he is entitled to some things but at other times he just likes to hear himself talk. This behavior started while he when his sister was born and was always given more attention than him despite being the older twin of the two, and in his anger he would start fights at random and was always in trouble for fighting, however he more often than not fought to protect the same person he was jealous of due to an innate love for her. He would protect her from bullies and later their abusive and rather lewd step-father. Aside from his punkish attitude he is very book smart which compliments his street smarts in that he can speak intelligently but also can curse like a sailor. Plot Part III Substitute of Cross arc Equipment Powers and Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Due to his latent spiritual power, Tobias is able to sense and interact with spiritual beings, however he is confused as to why he is able to. Athletic Skill: Being the Captain of his school soccer team, he has a considerable about of athletic prowess. By unwittingly shifting reiatsu to his legs he is able to run faster, take more hits and endure pain to a higher degree, however this is supplemented by his intense training drills and harsh personal exercise regiment. Hand to hand Combat: Having taken a few self defense classes at the community center, he has some skill with it, but not enough to actually fight but rather defend himself. Trivia *This character serves as a replacement of character Jason Palmer as well as a retcon of Shirokaze Kawatsuki. *His theme is "Red like Roses" by Jeff Williams. *His appearance is based on that of from the Anime/Manga series . References Category:Human Category:Spiritually Aware Category:Protagonists Category:Male